YuGiOh: Romeo and Juliet
by Chi Yagami
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**EDIT/NOTICE:** THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. I just grew to dislike it... I don't like a lot of my earlier writings...

* * *

Hey y'all readers! I know, I know: I need to update _Beneath the Desert Sands_, and I am! I swear! I'm just having a writer's block.

Anyway, if you want to help me think of ideas for Bakura & Anzu to do in the village (I've got other plans for later), please review this story and add your idea onto it. Plus, I want to know what you guys think of this fic! I know it's been done before, but my version has a little twist, heh.

I unfortunately do not own YGO, or William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

And here's the list of who's who so you don't get confused:

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((AN: how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odeon

Friar John – Roland ((AN: that guy with the shades who announces all of the battle city duels))

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

* * *

Romeo and Juliet: YuGiOh! Style

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

Prologue – One of Rebecca's Few Lines

Setting: Domino City, Modern times

Rebecca enters the room.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Domino, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose misadventure's piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents rage,

Which but their childrens end naught could remove,

Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;

The which, if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

* * *

Anyway, when you review, please vote on whether Malik or Bakura should end up with Tea in the end. Also, any comments on _BtDS_. My 1st three reviewers get parts in the fic! 


	2. Act I, Scene I A Random Street in Domin...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or _Romeo & Juliet_.

Sorry about all of this reposting, but rules say no self-insertion, so bye-bye to all of the funny times with the YGO characters.

Oh yeah, and in this story, Ishizu and Malik aren't related.

Just a Reminder:

Setting: Domino City; modern times

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((AN: how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odion

Friar John – Roland ((AN: that guy with the shades who announces all of the battle city duels))

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Romeo and Juliet: YuGiOh! Style

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Act I, Scene I – A Random Street in Domino

Espa Roba and Weevil Underwood are walking around the village with duel disks and decks.

"Nobody's a match for our decks!" Espa chanted.

"Hai!" Weevil agreed. "Because we work for the famous Seto Kaiba!"

(XD)

"I move so fast that they don't have time to comprehend what card I just put down!" Espa said, making a victory pose.

" Hai! But there's nobody worth dueling anymore…"

" A rat in the Artifacts Museum moves me!"

"But to move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand," Weevil argued.

" What the hell?"

(OO;)

"If you are moving, you're running away," Weevil explained exasperatedly.

"Oh. Well then, the rat shall move me stand! I shall shove anyone who's related to that museum into the gutter, while I take the sidewalk!"

"Taking the easy way out shows that you are weak."

"True," Espa said nodding. "And girls, being the weakest, always take the sidewalk. Therefore, I shall push the boys into the gutter and throw the girls on the sidewalk."

"Then my little bugsies will crawl onto them, forcing them to lose the duel!"

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both cackled.

"But still, who would want to duel with the girls; they stink."

"Hai. That is why when I have dueled all the boys, I shall cut off the maid's heads!" Espa announced.

" The heads of the maids?"

(Oo)

" Or their maidenheads."

Weevil still looked confused.

" Their virginity, you roachfreak!"

"Oh. Get your deck ready, because here come two of the museum dopes now," Weevil said, pointing to Duke and Yugi walking towards them with _their _duel disks and decks.

Espa got an evil idea.

" Let's start a fight."

"But we'll get in trouble…"

"Fine. No, better yet, we'll let _them_ start it!" Espa suggested.

Espa and Weevil venture over to Yugi and Duke; Weevil ficks Yugi off.

"Are you flicking us off?" Yugi asked.

"No, I'm just airing my middle finger out," Weevil replied sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Are you flicking us off or not, Creepy-Crawler?" Duke asked angrily.

"Will you take it as an insult if I say yes?"

"Duh. And I'll chunk dice at your head."

"Then, no, I am not flicking y'all off. But I am airing out my middle finger."

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Yugi asked.

"No… Do YOU want to start a fight?"

"No!"

"But if you do, that's for you," Espa snickered. "I serve as good of a man as you."

"No better," Duke growled.

"Well, I can't say that…"

"Seto Kaiba's way cooler than y'all's little old Ghandi!" Weevil shot out.

"You lie!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

They duel; people begin to gather and watch.

Ryou spies them and decides to try and stop them.

"Stop it! You know dueling in the streets is forbidden," he said as he turned off the hologram projectors.

Joey came up to them.

"Come on man; it's just a duel."

"But Battle City is over!"

"I hate you all! I hate your stupid museum, too!"

He begins to yank Duke's earring off.

A huge fight breaks out; random people join in.

" Down with Kaiba Corp! Down with the museum! Die, die, die!!!"

Kaiba and Isis see the commotion and come over.

"Darling, hand me my sword!" he said to Isis.

"But I have foreseen it all and–"

"I really don't care for you predictions; just give me my sword!"

Shadi and Mai join the crowd.

"Oh boy… Die Seto Kaiba!" Shadi shouted.

Fighting continues.

Pegasus and other officers break up the fight.

"SILENCE!!! (fighting stops) I am tired of this. You two companies have disturbed our streets three times! Do it anymore, and I'll have your heads plaqued to my wall like animals! Kaiba-boy, come with me; Shadi-boy, you're next."

"He better not touch my husband," Isis said through gritted teeth.

Everyone leaves except Shadi, Mai, and Ryou.

"So, what really happened?" Shadi asked.

"Well, they were already dueling when I approached. I was just about to stop it when that Joey guy showed up… And then things just got out of hand," Ryou expalined.

"Where's Bakura? I was sure he started this…"

"I saw him earlier," Ryou replied. "He was sitting in a tree, eating an apple and staring off into space. When I approached, he cursed at me and threw branches down."

"That's not like him. I usually have to stop him from killing people. But then again, he's been keeping to himself lately."

"Why?"

"I don't know; he won't tell me."

"Look, here he comes now! Don't worry about a thing; I'll speak with him!" Ryou said, shoving Mai and Shadi away. Bakura came into view.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, cousin."

"Meh. Is it really still morning?" Bakura asked.

"It's nine o'clock."

"Whatever. Did I just see my father leaving?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Lacking something I wish to not lack…"

(OO) Ryou decided to take a wild guess.

"Uh… are you in love?"

Bakura shot him a death glare, but it subsided.

"Out–"

"Of love?" Ryou asked.

"Out of her favor…"

"Mmm…

"What happened here?" Bakura asked but then answered his own question. "Never mind. I know it all already. Why must we fight? Oh brawling love! Oh loving hate! Oh light heaviness! Oh, the chaos! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! (notices Ryou) Hey, why aren't you laughing at me? Surely, since I always am flawless, you are laughing, no?"

"Tears of sorrow, not laughter, cousin."

"But don't you find me ironic? A murderer in love?"

"Everyone cracks sometimes."

"I HAVEN'T CRACKED!!!" Bakura yelled back.

"Yet…"

"I hate being in love," he scoffed.

"Where is this onna that you speak of?"

"I don't know… She doesn't love me back; she vowed never to love or marry."

"So sad…"

………………

"Forget about her," Ryou said shrugging.

"How? The only way I can think of is to kill her…"

(--;)

"No! I mean, look at other girls. Find someone who's prettier AND who will love you back."

"But… but… Oh well…"

"Ikimasho, cousin."

"I KNOW THAT! Sheesh! Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm."

"You tell anyone else about this, and I rip your throat out, clear?" Bakura threatened.

"Crystal."

The two cousins leave.

--------------------------------

That was wonderful! (;-;) Meh. If you wanna vote or give any ideas for _BtDS_, please review! Well, sayonara.


	3. Act I, Scene II The CEO's Private Offic...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or _Romeo and Juliet_.

Yea, I got 11 reviews!

Voting results are in:

Malik: 4

Bakura: 1

Just a Reminder:

Setting: Domino City; modern times

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((AN: how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odion

Friar John – Roland

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

Member how I said my first 3 reviewers would get parts, well **wicked angel grls** gets to be in this chappie!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Romeo and Juliet: YuGiOh! Style

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Act I, Scene II – The CEO's Private Office

Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar enter Kaiba's office.

"Please, sir, at least let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain! I know you want to marry my daughter!" Kaiba replied. "But I already told you: she's too young to marry! She's only sixteen!"

"So? Ten-year-olds have made happy mothers!!!" he argued.

Marik enters.

"So the halfwit finally shows himself," Malik sneered.

"Shut up. Seto, I'm here to deliver a message."

'And take control of Kaiba Corp… BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!!! Servant!!!" Seto shouted while fuming.

****

wicked angel grls entered

"Yes?"

"Please escort the psychopath out the door."

"See ya, Malik," Marik said waving.

"HE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU, NIMROD!!!!!!!"

"Oh."

(Oo)

wicked angel grls grabs Marik and begins to drag him away.

"Wait!!! What about my message?"

(--)

"What about it?"

"I never told you!"

"Fine. Hurry it up."

"Pegasus wants you to know he's coming to your daughter's sixteenth birthday party. Oh, and so am I," Marik announced.

'MWUAHAHAHA!!!!!'

(OO""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""")

"There's no way you're coming!" Malik said.

"We'll see about that."

****

wicked angel grls and Marik leave.

"…grrr… that gay ss freak! Pegasus…grrr…"

"Now, about your daughter?"

"Just come to her party tonight and impress her. If she wants to marry you, she'll tell you," Seto said.

(XD)

Seto Kaiba and Malik leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chappie finished!

Hehehehe… Pegasus will come in during Scene V (5).

Please review and **vote**! You can vote 1nc per review! So each time you review, your vote counts!

wicked angel grls: You can vote for them both if you want.

Vladimir Lenin: Thank you. Here's the update!

Master Ruby: You're awesome! You've reviewed like every YGO fic I have! Thanks for the idea!

Demented Insane Spirit: Thanks for voting! And I like your fics!

cheap tricks: So you finally got on ! I'm so proud! I'll go check out your fic.


	4. Act I, Scene II The CEO's Private Offic...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare.

I know, I KNOW. I haven't update in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But here's an update now! I'm so sorry to have kept all of you waiting!

This is a continuation of Act I, Scene II because I forgot to include it in the original Scene II.

Now to address my oh so patient readers…

Vladimir Lenin: Hehehe… The voting polls shall close very soon…

Jou: Interesting… Thanks for the review!

Kaiba'sVeryOwnPinaColada: Thanks for reviewing! Your fics are awesome!

Here's a character guide:

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odeon

Friar John – Roland ((that guy with the shades who announces all of the battle city duels))

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo and Juliet: YuGiOh! Style

By: Chi Yagami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Act I, Scene II (Part 2) – Another Random Street in Domino

Bakura and Ryou are walking to nowhere in particular.

"I am SOOOOOOOOOOO bored. Wanna go kill some ducks?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"Bakura! How cruel!"

"Well, I've gotta do something to get that baka onna out of my mind!" he replied smirking.

Ryou sighed.

Tristan approaches them with envelopes and a guest list.

"Look, it's a Kaiba Corp person!" Ryou pointed out.

Tristan walks over to them, holding out guest list.

"Hey, can either of you two read this? My head hurts, and I don't have my contacts in."

"Sure," Ryou replied taking the list and looking at it he gasps. "Bakura! Miho Nosaka's on this list!"

"So?"

"So, we should go! We can sneak in!"

"For a good guy, you're pretty devious."

(XD)

"I know," Ryou replied.

They read off the names and give the list back to Tristan, who left.

Ryou and Bakura continue walking…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol. That was lame. I can't even remember if Mercutio or Benvolio was with him. Oh well.

Please disregard this short chappie and skip to Scene III!

Byez! Review!


	5. Act I, Scene III Some Hallway in the Ka...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare.

I know, I KNOW. I haven't update in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But here's an update now! I'm so sorry to have kept all of you waiting! Arigato!

Vladimir Lenin, you're in here for being reviewer No.2!

Here's a character guide:

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odeon

Friar John – Roland ((that guy with the shades who announces all of the battle city duels))

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo and Juliet: YuGiOh! Style

By: Chi Yagami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Act I, Scene III – Some Hallway in the Kaiba Mansion

Serenity and Isis are walking down the hallway.

"Ugh! Where is my daughter?!"

Serenity giggled.

"Madame, she's only a teenager! She's probably running around somewhere… But, I'll get her anyway. (presses button on PA system) **OH TEA, PLEASE COME TO HALLWAY OUTSIDE… **Where are we again? Oh, right… **THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE ROOM 29463!!!**"

An hour later…

Tea comes in sweaty and tired from running around trying to find the hallway.

"Hai?" she asked panting.

"We need to talk. ALONE. Serenity, please leave," Isis said.

Serenity begins to leave but…

"Never mind, come back. You should hear our conversation. After all, Tea'd probably end up telling you anyways."

"Hai," Tea laughed.

"Now, we all know that Tea's just turned sixteen, and she's having her birthday party tonight," her mother said.

"Ouuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh! It's going to be so much fun! Just think of it: food, dancing, chaos! And all the boys!" Serenity said with diamonds in her eyes.

"Boys… hai. Just the very subject I wanted to talk about. Tea, how do you feel about marriage?"

"Oh it's a wonderful thing!" Tea replied. "Only… I would like to wait until I'm at least out of high school! Mother, I know that back when you were a kid in Egypt things were different, but just because you got married at sixteen doesn't mean _I_ want to."

"Yeah… Why bring up the talk of marriage? Dating maybe… but marriage?" her friend asked.

"Well, I like my Egyptian customs! You will not be brought up like those urchins on the street!"

(--)

"They're not urchins."

"Whatever. I will decide when you marry. But guess what?! Malik wants you to marry him!"

"How cute!" Serenity cooed. "He's really hot, and he's sooooooo romantic!"

"I AM a sucker for romance…"

"Hai!" Isis agreed. "And it's not like he's a complete stranger, right? You've been on a couple dates with him, yes?"

"One… but his psychotic brother showed up and the date was ruined…"

"Well, what do you say?" her mother asked impatiently.

"I don't want to rush things…"

"Iie, iie… of course not… I'd say give it a year and you two will fall in love!"

(--)

"Maybe…"

"Well, here's my plan: sit with him at dinner and talk to him. Sort things out, you know? Get to know him even better."

"And don't forget to flirt!" Serenity added with a wink.

"Hai… Just promise me you'll give him a shot?"

"I promise," Tea agreed. "But if there's nothing there, I don't want to marry, not even date, him."

****

Vladimir Lenin enters.

"Madame, the guests will be arriving soon, the food is being prepared, the final touches on your dress are being made, and I am waiting for your next order."

"Hai, please follow me. Tea, remember your promise."

****

Vladimir Lenin and Isis leave.

"Come on, let's go look for dresses!" Serenity said excitedly.

They leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, a short chapter, I know. But that's how the act is. I'm sorry that you people who have parts have such sort parts, but I didn't want to alter the story too much…

Review please! Sayonara!


	6. Act I, Scene IV On the Way to the Kaiba...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare.

I know, I KNOW. I haven't update in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But here's an update now! **Oh, I'm closing the voting polls. I've got a pretty good idea of whom Tea's going to end up with…**

Sorry for all of the short chapters! Arigato!

Here's a character guide:

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odeon

Friar John – Roland ((that guy with the shades who announces all of the battle city duels))

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo and Juliet: YuGiOh! Style

By: Chi Yagami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Act I, Scene IV – On the Way to the Kaiba Mansion

Bakura, Ryou, Yami, and a bunch of other party people are on their way to the Kaiba party.

"WHY are we doing this again?" Bakura grumbled.

"So that you may see your beloved Miho!"

"And so that we can see you dance!" Yami said smiriking.

Everybody laughs.

"…grrr… I WILL NOT be dancing!!!"

"But you are in love! (sarcastically) May Cupid's arrow help you to sweep her off her feet!" Yami said while laughing.

"Oh shut it."

"I can't believe YOU of all people are in love… You're becoming soft…"

"Really? Whatever. I love her… (drool forms at his mouth)"

"Going to charm her with your saliva, eh?" Yami snickered.

Bakura wipes his mouth.

"Shut your pothole."

Yami is still laughing.

"I think it's good that Bakura's in love. He's being nice for a change!" Ryou said.

"Well, let's just get this over with."

"Why so sad?" Yami asked.

"I had a dream last night…"

"Me too."

"What did you dream?"

"That Ryou got laid…"

Ryou blushed, and Yami continued.

"…by Kaiba's daughter!"

Both Yami and Bakura double up with laughter while Ryou fumes.

"Stop it, both of you."

"Well, I don't believe in dreams anyway," Yami said. "They're stupid. I think that people shouldn't dream! THEIR DREAMS ONLY END UP BEING CRUSHED AND THEN THEY LOSE ALL HOPE! THEY BECOME TWISTED AND SCARED AND—

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"

"Hai… I suppose I got carried away…"

"No DUH!"

"Well, what did you dream, cousin?" Ryou asked.

"I dunno… something about the stars… death, and love too… Do you think it had meaning?"

"Of course not!" Ryou scoffed. "But maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe Yami's right… Our dreams might betray us one day if we're not careful…"

"Whatver. Ikimasho."

They finally reach the Kaiba mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How'd y'all like that? Tea and Bakura will meet in the next chapter!

Review please!

Sayonara!


	7. Act I, Scence V The Grand Ballroom

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or _Romeo and Juliet_.

Sorry about all of the reposting, but I was forced to get rid of all of my script-style stuff. I hope you all can enjoy this fic even when it's not written like a play.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had to devote my time to finishing _Once in a Full Moon_ as quickly as I could.

Here's a character guide:

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odeon

Friar John – Roland ((that guy with the shades who announces all of the battle city duels))

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Romeo and Juliet YuGiOh! Style

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Act I, Scene V – The Grand Ballroom of the Kaiba Mansion

The ballroom is decorated and ready for guests to begin partying in. Musicians are waiting and servants are ready to serve food.

The doors burst open and Seto Kaiba enters, followed by many guests.

"Welcome honored guests! As you all know, we are celebrating my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Please make yourselves at home whilst I go and fetch her."

He left for upstairs.

Yami, Bakura, and Ryou smile secretly to themselves. They were wearing masks to conceal their identities. Many of the guests were also wearing masks (lucky for them, eh?).

"There she is," Bakura whispered to his friends. He pointed to the girl of his dreams who was standing only a few feet away.

"She is pretty," Ryou agreed. "Too bad she's talking to Joey already."

Bakura cursed under his breath and moved over to the punch bowl.

Kaiba returned with his wife, daughter, and Serenity.

"Come on, Tea, let's go find Malik!" she said, tugging on Tea's arm. She sighed and went with Serenity.

They found Malik and Marik sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Hey you guys," Serenity said cheerfully. "What do you say we do some dancing?"

"Sounds good to me," Malik said, putting down his drink and dancing with Tea.

"I am _not_ moving," Marik growled. Serenity just reached down and yanked on his arm, forcing him to stand. Then she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Tea, you look beautiful tonight," Malik whispered huskily into her ear. She gulped and tried to be nice.

"Er, so do you…"

"Thanks," he replied, pulling her closer. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled.

'What is it with him? I like him and all, but there's something missing… Maybe I should give him a chance…'

While Tea and Malik continued their small talk, Marik was having trouble keeping up with Serenity's dance maneuvers.

"Woman, why are you dancing so fast?"

"I'm not! This is a slow song!" she replied.

"The Hell it is!"

Bakura was following Joey and Miho around.

"Oh Joey, you're so funny and cute!"

"Yeah well, dats how I am an' I just think dat dose old museum folks should blow up. 'Specially dat Kura dude."

Bakura growled.

Ryou was having a little too much to drink.

"And then (hiccup) we watched the dragon (hiccop) eat our popcorn (double hiccup) as well as the girl's (hiccup) shoe…"

Seto Kaiba frowned when he noticed Marik had sneaked in after all.

"Don't worry, dear," Isis said. "He seems to be occupied with Serenity right now. Aren't they cute?"

Tea finally escaped from Malik and decided to get a drink.

"Yo cous!"

Tea turned around to see Joey and Miho approaching her.

"Happy birthday," Miho congratulated.

"Thanks."

"I was just 'splaining to Miho here dat da museum needs ta shut down…"

Tea backed away slowly. She didn't want listen to Joey's 'let's-kill-the-museum-freaks-because-we're-way-better-than-them speech again.

She was backing away towards the punch bowl when she bumped into something behind her.

"Oh sorry," she apologized to a white-haired guy who she'd crashed into ((guess who)).

She was about to get a drink when she saw Malik looking around for her. Tea sighed and left.

Bakura watched her walk away towards some guy whom he recognized as being related to Pegasus.

'She's beautiful… even more beautiful than Miho! I have to meet her.'

"Who is that girl?" he asked a drunk Ryou, pointing to Tea.

"I dunno… (hiccup) 'Sup mate?"

"Ugh, you smell like beer."

Bakura moved away from Ryou and tried to find Yami.

Yami was flirting with several girls, and Bakura decided not to talk to him.

"Where were you?" Malik asked.

"Uh… getting a drink."

"Oh… Well, let's dance."

Bakura couldn't take his eyes off Tea. He watched her and Malik dance around the room with jealousy.

"She is as beautiful as a jewel in an Ethiop's ear… How I wish I knew her name so that I might ask her to dance!"

Joey heard Bakura's rambling and recognized his voice as that of someone from the museum.

"Uncle!" he said, tugging on Kaiba's sleeve. "There's a person from Shadi's museum here!"

"Really?! Well… go away. I can't really do anything about it or Pegasus will have my head. As long as he's not stirring up trouble, ignore him.

"But-but…!"

"Enough! Leave me be!"

In rage, Joey stalked off.

When the song ended, Bakura approached Tea and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Tea looked deep into his eyes, as if she was trying to determine whether or not he was a good person.

"Uh, sure."

Lucky for Bakura, it was another slow song.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

Tea blushed and turned away.

"Thanks."

'This guy seems different… Sure I can't see his face, but he's different, even different than Malik.'

"May I, uh… kiss you?" Bakura asked.

"Umm… I don't know…"

'What kind of an answer is that?'

"I don't have cooties, I promise…"

He seemed so trustworthy. Tea felt like she knew so much about him, and she felt pretty comfortable around him.

Their lips met and Tea could feel his passion. Unfortunately, Malik saw this.

"Hey," he said, making them spring apart, "why don't we go talk to your father?"

He pulled Tea away so fast she could barely wave.

Bakura, Ryou (if he had any sense), and Yami decided it was time to leave. Tea noticed they were walking towards the door.

"Serenity," she said, "go find out his name, the one with the white hair."

"Okay."

Serenity went up to Ryou and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Uh……… I dunno."

She tapped Bakura on the shoulder and noticed he had white hair too. Serenity hoped this was the guy, and not the drunk one.

"What's your name?"

"Bakura. What's her name?" he asked pointing to Tea.

"That's Tea," she replied. "Mr. Kaiba's daughter… it was _her_ birthday party!"

He felt his jaw drop as the girl left. Yami yanked him and Ryou out the door.

Serenity returned.

"His name is Bakura. He is Shadi's son!"

Tea froze.

"My only love is my only hate…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter finally updated! Yay! Please review!


	8. Act II, Scene I Just Outside the Garden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or _Romeo and Juliet_.

Wow – I haven't updated this fic in a long time. Well, here it finally is!

I am working on _Bad Dreams_ chapter 3 and a _Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts_ fanfic as well.

Thanks once again to my wonderful readers!!!

Here's a character guide:

Romeo – Bakura (Yami B)

Lord Montague – Shadi (owner of famous artifacts museum)

Lady Montague – Mai

Abraham – Yugi (employee at the museum)

Balthasar – Duke (employee at the museum)

Benvolio – Ryou (Bakura's cousin)

Mercutio – Yami (Bakura's best friend) ((how ironic, eh?))

Prince – Pegasus (head police officer)

Count Paris – Malik (a relative of Pegasus)

Count Paris's Psychotic Brother ((who wasn't really in the original play)) – Marik (Yami M)

Juliet – Tea

Lord Capulet – Seto (CEO of Kaiba Corp.)

Lady Capulet – Isis

Tybalt – Joey (Tea's cousin)

Nurse – Serenity (Joey's little sister)

Servant who Delivers Invitations – Tristan

Sampson – Espa Roba (employee at KC)

Gregory – Weevil (employee at KC)

Friar Laurence – Odeon

Friar John – Roland ((that guy with the shades who announces all of the battle city duels))

Chorus – Rebecca

Rosaline – Miho

* * *

**Romeo and Juliet: YuGiOh! Style**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Act II, Scene I – Just Outside the Garden**

Bakura lingered outside the Kaiba Mansion; he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He walked down the street adjacent to the large rectangular garden. A sudden desire to be close to her again drove him into what Ryou would call madness. Bakura leapt over the stone wall.

'How could I have even thought of leaving when my heart is here?'

Yami and Ryou stepped around the corner, walking onto the street where Bakura had stood only moments before.

"Bakura!" Ryou called out. "Bakura, where are you?"

"He's smart," Yami muttered, "running off like that before we could start teasing him."

"I saw him run this way," Ryou said, looking around for his cousin. "Maybe he jumped over this wall…"

"Back towards the mansion?" Yami asked mockingly. "Only an idiot would return to the scene of the crime!"

"What crime?"

Yami slapped his forehead.

"WE SNUCK INTO THE PARTY UNINVITED!!!"

Several people turned and stared at the two; they shook their heads and continued talking, though.

"Loud enough?" Ryou asked angrily. "Will you call out for Bakura?"

"Heh, sure, and I'll bring him out, too, with a little blackmail… BAKURA!!! Humorous! Madman! Passionate lover!!! You only need to speak one word and girls will swoon before you!" Yami cried out in a high-pitched voice. "You're so romantic! Cupid shot with an arrow and you're a babe magnet! Come out, lover-boy, for your beloved Miho is here!!!"

"Duuuuuuuuuude," Ryou said, "he is going to be soooo angry if he hears you!"

"How could it anger him? It's the truth," Yami said shrugging.

"Yeah, all except the part about cupid and Miho."

"I bet Bakura's get laid somewhere," Yami said rather loudly.

"Come on, let's go," Ryou urged, "before Bakura climbs down from the trees and slits our throats!"

Yami and Ryou continued walking down the street, the spiky tri-haired one singing rude songs about Bakura.

* * *

Yeah, that was a short chapter, but it was also a short act. The next chappie will be the balcony scene!!!!!!!! 


End file.
